


Put You in a Song

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe loves music and Finn. He struggles to fit them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put You in a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Keith Urban's song of the same name. 
> 
> Includes vague references to Alderaanian as 'space Spanish' and bilingual!Poe. Blame tumblr.

For Poe Dameron, music was a part of life. Flying and doing repairs on Black One found him humming or singing quietly. Sitting at meals and meetings was always accompanied by his feet and fingers tapping out complicated rhythms mostly without him even noticing. In the evenings, sometimes, he would break out his guitar more often alone in his quarters but when he felt the base could use a boost, he would find a corner of the common room to play a few songs. Kare would join in singing first, and Jess and Iolo would follow. They could get a good group going like that. On very special nights, General Organa would join them, but she always stayed in the shadows barely mouthing the words. Poe made sure to play a couple Alderaanian classics he’d learned from his mother whenever she showed. 

Most of the songs Poe knew were folk songs either from his mother or picked up on his travels. He stuck to these mostly, although he did like to write his own when inspiration struck. He wrote songs about flying and freedom, joy and defiance, death and the pain of loss. But recently, all he wanted to write about was love. Love and strength and bravery and compassion and goodness and pride. Finn. 

The difficulty was how to fit the immensity of personality and goodness and love that was Finn into a song. It wasn't an endeavour one should take on lightly. He struggled with getting the rhythms right trying to match the reassuring thump of Finn's heartbeat when Poe rested his head on his chest, the brightness of his laughter, the crisp, steady tread of his footsteps as they walked the base together.

The melody needed the joy and excitement Finn brought to every new experience and the depth of feeling with which he approached everyone he met. Whole orchestras couldn't capture such a sound, and all Poe had was one guitar (and a droid who liked to attempt accompaniment.)

The words were the other thing. How to express the love and desire and pride he felt whenever Finn smiled at him. Two languages and a healthy knack for rhyme still weren't enough. But Poe tried. Because Finn's deep brown eyes, his smile, his laughter, his very presence sang symphonies to Poe, and he wanted the world to hear them.

Months after Starkiller, when they had been enjoying a bit of a lull in activity while the First Order licked their wounds, reports of attacks and other activity began coming in with more frequency. Intel warned them of a new weapon the First Order was building, and Poe and his squadron were scheduled to fly out the next day to investigate and hopefully disarm the thing before it became operational. The mood on base was tense, everyone worried about what was coming and what could be waiting for them. Poe brought out his guitar.

He played his mother’s favorite song. He played a few for the General. Nearly everyone on base was packed into the room. A few people shouted out requests, and Poe did his best. BB-8 helped. After the third request, a quiet fell over them, but Poe wasn't ready for the session to end. He took a deep breath, fiddled with his guitar a bit, caught Finn's eye, and began to play. Though the room was full, he sang directly to Finn doing his best to put all the feelings they have nurtured during these months into one song. It was a love song. It was a hope song. It was joyful aching need song. It was a bravery and defiance song. 

It was a Finn song.


End file.
